Doloroso deber
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Destrucción,caos,sufrimiento.Es lo unico que la rodea.Sin embargo,una sailor debe olvidarse de sus propios sentimientos y debilidades para cumplir con su deber.Aunque hacerlo le desgarre el alma y se lleve una parte de sí misma.


Dolor. Gritos. Fuego. Sufrimiento.

Era lo único que encontraba y sentía a su alrededor. Llegaban a ella como si fueran propios. Era horrible, pero debía controlar sus poderes y seguir fija en su objetivo.

Miró a su alrededor. Por donde quiera que mirase, había lucha y sangre. Sin embargo, no era esa su tarea. Debía encontrar a la princesa y asegurarse de su bienestar. Había dado órdenes precisas a las Inners y estaba segura de que las cumplirían al pie de la letra…aunque les doliera.

Había visto a Marte luchando con un general rubio, y había podido sentir con total y absoluta claridad su dolor y sufrimiento. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Mercurio y Júpiter estaban cumpliendo con su deber.

Y ella debía cumplir con el suyo. Sin embargo, no todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en ello…

Sailor Venus avanzaba entre la masa de guerreros terrestres y lunares, sin mirar a nadie. Parecía realmente que toda emoción la hubiera abandonado por completo. Sin embargo, sólo aquellos inconscientes que se atrevieran a mirarla a los ojos en ese momento, podrían descubrir un profundo dolor y angustia, que la guerrera se esforzaba en olvidar. Algo imposible, desde luego.

La sailor avanzaba, buscando con la mirada aquello que más temía y rezando a todos los dioses no se cumpliera. A los pocos minutos, lo descubrió.

Dirigiendo la élite del ejército terrestre. Alto, musculoso, con el cabello plateado y unos ojos tan transparentes que parecían atravesarte. Kunzite, el líder los cuatro Generales terrestres. El único hombre capaz de vencerla sin armas.

Sin perder un minuto, dejándose llevar por su instinto, corrió hacia él. Al pararse frente al general, ambos se quedaron mirándose. Justo cuando Zoisite iba a atacarla, Kunzite levantó la mano, sin siquiera girarse.

-Ella es mía. Sailor Mercurio tiene que estar en las primeras líneas de defensa. Ve a por ella.

El rubio, seguido de Neflyte, obedeció y se dirigió en busca de las sailors restantes. Sólo quedaron el general y ella, ignorando los sonidos de la batalla que los rodeaba. Tras unos minutos mirando fijamente a esos ojos, tan distintos a los que ella conocía, decidió hablar, manteniendo la voz firme a pesar de todo.

-¿Por qué? No puedo creerme que hayas sido capaz de hacer esto. Me traicionas, te traicionas a ti mismo, y luego impides que tus subordinados me maten. ¿Acaso has dejado la estupidez a un lado y has recobrado el juicio, Kunzite?

El general sonrió macabramente, empuñando con fuerza su espada.

-No tengo por qué entrar en razón; Beryl es la auténtica reina. Sólo he perdido el tiempo contigo.

La sailor cerró la mano derecha en torno a su espada sagrada, intentando controlar el fuerte torrente de emociones, encabezados por el dolor, que atravesaban su cuerpo. Era inaceptable que ella, la líder de las sailors del Milenio de Plata, se dejase vencer así. Y lo peor es que el dolor afectaba a sus poderes…

-Y, en cuanto a mis generales…bueno, serás una estúpida niña inocente, pero no soy tan estúpido como para subestimarte. Eres demasiado fuerte para ellos, y sólo yo puedo enfrentarte. Además, será glorioso verte morir a mis manos…

Tras esto, sólo pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales las palabras flotaron en el ambiente, antes de que ambos se lanzaran con furia sobre el otro.

Daban estocadas con furia, odio y rencor. El sonido metálico del choque tenía tintes de traición, tristeza y dolor. Se miraban directamente a los ojos, buscando doblegar al otro con armas mucho más poderosas que las espadas. Era un auténtico espectáculo, que muchos hubiesen disfrutado de no estar en una cruenta batalla; en ese momento, los guerreros de ambos bandos sólo los miraban con miedo, admiración y respeto.

Venus dejaba que su instinto, su preparación y su espada lucharan por ella. Los entrenamientos a lo largo de los años no la habían preparado para eso, pero no tenía intención alguna de dejarse vencer por él.

Ese ser que luchaba contra ella no era el general del que se había enamorado. Ese hombre desapareció en el momento en que el Metalia consiguió controlarlo.

Todo pasó muy rápido. El general se distrajo con algo ajeno a la batalla, y la sailor aprovechó la oportunidad antes siquiera de pararse a pensar en ello. Cuando se pudo dar cuenta, su espada estaba incrustada en el costado del general, atravesándolo.

Con un grito de dolor por parte de ambos, Kunzite soltó la espada, quedando paralizado. Al instante, ignorando su deber como sailor y haciendo caso a su corazón por primera vez desde que la pesadilla comenzase, Venus lo sujetó, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Nadie se dio cuenta de la caída del líder terrestre, inmersos como estaban en sus batallas y supervivencia.

Ajena a todo eso, la salir se agachó para poder mirar al general directamente a los ojos. Para su sorpresa, la oscuridad había desaparecido, dejando por fin al descubierto los ojos transparentes de los que ella se había enamorado. Esos ojos la miraban de nuevo con amor, pero también con arrepentimiento.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a los ojos azules, concientes de la inminente muerte de su alma gemela. Al verlo, el general levantó suavemente su mano y se las secó con ternura, sonriendo con tristeza.

La sangre bañaba por completo el traje de la líder de las sailor. La vida se escapaba de esos ojos, suyos siempre.

El general intentó regalarle una última sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Venus. No pude hacer nada contra ella, y lo peor es que sabía de todas mis acciones. Perdóname. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, la única persona capaz de amarme y comprenderme. Siento de verdad que todo esto termine así, me hubiera…-la sangre empezaba a caer de su boca, dificultándole el habla. Sin embargo, continuó, pese a las protestas de la rubia.-Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes y hubiéramos podido estar juntos…más tiempo. No ha podido ser esta vez, pero confío…arg…confío en que, en el futuro, pueda ser. Sólo te pido que me perdones por lo que te he hecho, y recuerda…siempre, pase lo que pase, te amaré, Minako…

Con sus últimas fuerzas, la besó suavemente, utilizando en ello su último aliento. Las cálidas y amargas lágrimas caían del rostro de la sailor, mojando el del general. La más profunda tristeza recorría su cuerpo y corazón, acompañada del amor y la esperanza.

En un futuro, por muy lejano que fuese, conseguiría reunirse de nuevo y ser felices, dijeran lo que dijeran.

Sin embargo, eso no aminoraba el profundo dolor que sentía. Jamás podría aminorarse.

Tras besar suavemente en los labios al general, se levantó y, haciendo uso de sus poderes, alejó el cuerpo. Secándose lentamente las lágrimas, se levantó y miró hacia el frente, dispuesta a cumplir con su deber, aquel que la había obligado matar al amor de su vida.

Su doloroso deber.

* * *

**¡Hola!Ya se que llevo una semana sin aparecer,pero el instituto me obsorve.Bueno,esto lo escribí ayer tras ver(por millonesima vez),un video de Minako/Kunzite,y uno de los fanarts reflejaba este momento.Es el primer drama que escribo en mi vida y,aunque no me gusta ese genero y no suelo tratarlo, he quedado MUY contenta con el resultado.Ultimamente,mi imaginacion anda muy activa.Bueno,para los que os gusten tambien las otras parejas...se que no escribo mucho sobre ellas,pero esta es la que mas me inspira.De todas formas,estad pendientes,que a lo mejor sorprendo...Bueno,me despido hasta la próxima.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
